Beauty and the Beast
by L.V. Scarlette
Summary: Whee! I got to upload a new fic. =D It's Beauty and the Beast...SM style
1. One

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 1  
By: L.V. Scarlette  
(R)  
  
-----  
  
A fork falls. A plate crashes. A glass breaks. These are the typical sounds of an early  
morning at the Oaks. One would step in and notice the various noises before anything  
else. There are only two other things a stranger could notice before these disastrous  
crashes and the like. First would be the smell of fresh bread and soup. Beth always cooks  
early in the morning. Her recipes are enough to wake up anybody regardless of the time.  
The second, which people often notice outside our home either way, would be my sisters.  
  
Elizabeth, or Beth, Hannah, and Serena Oaks. The oldest to youngest. I'm the third one.  
Men notice Beth and Hannah. Everyone notices me. Don't get me wrong. I do not take  
pride in it. I do not appreciate being paired up with this man and that man. It's quite hard  
to explain. One would think I'm simply shy or trying to be modest. Shy is one thing far  
from my mind. I'm only shy when it comes to the elderly and such - not the hormone  
driven villagers who beg my father for my hand in marriage.   
  
Oh, Father. Bless his good soul. He has encouraged me to fall in love before, but he has  
never forced me. Of course, he tells me every now and then to act like a real lady,  
especially around other young men my age. It is what any other parent would do. I even  
sometimes give in and welcome the attempts to court me to please my father, but I never  
had to do any more than that. You see, Father is growing older and longs to see me marry.  
I want to please him. Any other parent would want their daughter or son to fall in love  
and get married. However, Father has always set my happiness before his. Not once has  
he forced me to say yes to man. If I explain things to him and give my admirer some time,  
Father will listen. He'll come up with a decent excuse for me not to marry. I don't know  
how he does it, but he saves me and my family's reputation. I love him.  
  
But he will leave soon. Tomorrow. Father may be growing older, but he is still a strong  
man. He's a merchant and often goes off on business trips. He goes off into towns and  
sometimes even at sea. We're used to it, my sisters and I, but this time it's different. That's  
why more things are being dropped today. Do you think we're this noisy everyday? Sure,  
our plates clank and a fork will drop occasionally, but we never drop almost everything  
we can get our hands on. If we do then we would be poor by now. We're fortunate we  
have many plates from trade.  
  
The moment Father told us he would leave, we've been either too silent or too jumpy.  
My usually graceful sisters could barely hold a plate without tilting or shaking it. I even  
dropped a few plates. Well, that's not really new. I may have the beauty but I don't have  
the grace. I suppose it's because all I ever do is sit in one corner and read. When I work,  
my work is the work of a man. My sisters spend time cooking and gardening. My last  
attempt to cook went as far as cracking an egg. It didn't even land in the bowl.  
  
So I've been trying to avoid plates ever since Father told us he would leave. Why is this  
trip different from the others? We often worry while Father is away, but never like this.  
You see, Father was sent off to Grover's Hill. It's not exactly a very prosperous land, but it  
is rich with rare herbs, flowers, fish, and the like. To get to Grover's Hill, one must cut  
through the forest. We actually live right by it. You would only have to ride a horse for a  
good five minutes or so to reach the first few trees. We don't mind that. It's the heart of  
the forest that we mind. Father has to cross it.  
  
We fear the deep forest for two reasons. One is fact. The other is myth. However,  
evidence has been served for both. The fact is merchants who have ventured into the  
forest never reached Grover's Hill. They didn't return for weeks. When they did come  
back, they came as skinny bones. Their once fat horses were often sick. One thing was for  
sure. All who returned didn't just return as sick sticks. They returned as mentally ill ones.  
They all looked horrible and often sputtered a word or two. Most of the time, that word  
was "beast".  
  
That's how the legend came about. Word has it that in the middle of the forest stands the  
old castle of King Stephen Valcrowe the Third. He died one night. His family  
disappeared. In their place was a beast - a beast who hunts passing merchants and starves  
them until they bore him. That is why everyone prefers to take a ship and go around our  
side of the land just to get past the forest by sea. Father couldn't afford a ship. You see,  
Elizabeth is pregnant. All our money must be saved for the baby, especially since  
Jonathan died. Jonathan was her husband.   
  
Now I fear for Father's life. My sisters fear for Father's life. Father tries to make light of  
the subject. I think he's trying to make us feel better, even though he's trembling inside. I  
can't say for sure. Father has always been a man who puts his family's happiness and  
safety above all things. If wearing a smile on his face every morning is the way to that,  
then so be it.  
  
Another plate crashed. I jumped a little, my mind finally pulled out of my thoughts. I  
turned to face my sisters who were suddenly silent. I found this odd since everyone  
usually picked up the broken pieces then ran off to continue previous chores. My family  
could've been a bee colony. This time, it was different.  
  
I shifted in my seat, still a little confused. I looked at Hannah. She had her hands  
wrapped in her apron. Her face was pale and as still as a stone. She looked startled. That  
was when I noticed that she was staring at Beth. I then shifted my gaze toward Beth. She  
was leaning against the table, her face sweaty and red. Her eyes were closed. Quite the  
opposite.  
  
I suddenly stood up. That was when I noticed it. Beth's free hand was wrapped around  
her stomach. At that very moment, Hannah looked up at me, her pale face turning as red  
as Beth's. She looked sick and confused. I could've sworn she was going to run upstairs  
and call Father. You see, Hannah may have both grace and beauty, but she never had self  
control. Panic was in her blood. In times of danger, she would freeze then become  
hysterical.  
  
There was no need to call Father. As I've said earlier, bless his good soul. Father came  
running down the stairs. Normally, any other parent would have complained about all the  
noise. Father complained about the silence.  
  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you all working?" His blue eyes fell upon Beth. I watched  
those confused eyes widen. "Beth! Why, child I - "  
  
"Father," she whispered. Her chest suddenly rose up and down rapidly, accompanying  
her ragged breath. She began to cry. "Father, I don't know what..." Her sentence ended in  
a high pitched scream.  
  
"Good god, Hannah, go help your sister. I'm going to run out and get help."  
  
It was my turn to panic. I never liked panicking. I was always the calm one. Luckily, I  
pulled myself together just as quickly as I began to sweat. "I'll do it, Father. I'm faster.  
You go help Beth. I'll be back soon."   
  
I quickly ran outside, not waiting for Father's approval. I didn't mean it as an insult when  
I said that I was faster. Father and I both knew that I've always been a fast runner. Having  
no grace helped sometimes. It allowed me to jump over rocks recklessly. I found that to  
my advantage. Since my body was accustomed to a man's work, my legs were built to run  
like a man. Being a girl with a man's skills was good. I was rather slim, so I could  
practically ride the wind.  
  
However, I also found myself breathless. I came to an abrupt stop before Joan Wilson,  
the mother of our nearest neighbor. "Baby," I breathed. I licked my parched lips. "The  
baby...Beth...she's giving - "  
  
"She's giving birth?" Joan shrieked.  
  
I nodded weakly, amazingly relieved that I didn't have to say more. A person can be  
rather speechless when tired and frightened.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Good lord, child! Stay right there." She dashed into her home, calling out Mina's and  
Martha's names. Mina was my best friend. We were like sisters. People sometimes even  
thought we were twins. It was ironic, because Martha was her twin. They didn't look alike  
though. Mina and I both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Martha had reddish blonde hair  
and gray eyes.  
  
Mina ran outside with a load of herbs in her apron. Joan came out from behind her with  
a sealed bucket of water and blankets. "Go on, Serena," she said. "We'll follow."  
  
I picked up my dress and ran again. I nearly tripped earlier since I forgot to lift it. I  
wasn't about to let that happen again. Gathering all my strength, I ran even faster. I had to  
hurry up. Beth being pregnant was bad enough. The problem was, Beth never had a lot of  
courage. She was often scared even though she wasn't one to panic.   
  
I suddenly stopped and looked back. Mina wasn't too far behind me. However, Martha  
and Joan were still near their house.  
  
"Go Serena," I heard Mina call out.  
  
I quickly turned around and kept running. They knew where I lived. I figured they would  
catch up soon. I slowed down to a jogging pace as the ground rose. Our land was very  
hilly, and my house was perched on a low one. I could've sworn I was going to faint, but  
the thought of a new baby and Beth's possible death kept me going.  
  
My body finally reacted to a sensation other than the cool morning air. The warmth from  
my house radiated even though I was still a few feet away. My hands then touched our  
door as I burst in and landed oh, so gracelessly on a chair. It tipped over a little, but I  
managed to plant my feet on the floor and keep it still. I leaned against it, not wanting to  
stand up. I couldn't take it though. I reluctantly stood up.  
  
Just then, Mina came in. I could see that Martha and Joan were not too far away. Mina  
and I both went inside Beth's room. There I found her lying down on her bed with her legs  
spread apart. My hand shot up to my mouth. Father was beside her. Hannah was sitting  
down in a corner of the room with her head thrown back.   
  
Father looked at us. His worried eyes suddenly cleared up with relief. I could almost feel  
his emotions. I was relieved as well.  
  
Mina rushed to Beth's bed. Joan and Martha suddenly came in and started spreading out  
the towels and blankets. My heart had leapt to my throat. I wasn't expecting them to just  
rush in like that. I figured that my heart was still a bit frantic from the mad dash I made  
up and down the hill. I hoped I would never have to run like that again.  
  
I then looked at Father. He looked older than ever. The worry which left his eyes earlier  
had returned. He cast a worried glance at Hannah, then one at me. It was a silent order. I  
knew that gaze, so I walked up to Hannah and touched her skin. It was cool and sticky. I  
sighed. The girl fainted. Hannah probably panicked then collapsed.   
  
Among the three of us sisters, I was the one who was most experienced with cleaning  
wounds and healing others. I didn't mind the sight of blood, but they did. It was a surprise  
since it was probably the only feminine thing that I was good at. However, nothing could  
have prepared me for this.   
  
Hannah moaned and turned her head. Her eyelids slowly opened. I reached out and  
tucked away a light brown strand of hair. Then I hooked my blonde curls behind my ear. I  
figured she would be fine, so I then turned to face Beth. She was screaming her lungs out.  
I should have prepared myself for this. For the past months we've been preparing  
ourselves for the baby in every way possible. It was too bad I didn't prepare myself for  
actual birth. For some reason, it never occurred to me that I was going to help deliver the  
baby.  
  
I suddenly felt as sick as Hannah looked earlier. My eyelids felt heavy. I even saw my  
own lashes flutter down then back up. I rocked back a bit. Sweat began to trail down my  
skin, even though I suddenly felt cool. I took a deep breath and approached the bed. My  
mind then registered the fact that Joan was already sitting down at the edge of the bed  
with her hand between Beth's legs. Martha was beside her, taking and handing her things.  
  
"Alright. That's a good girl. You're doing great, Beth. Just keep pushing," I heard Mina  
say. She kept repeating words of encouragement and comfort to Beth. I thanked God for  
that. Over the years I learned that the best way to make my sister calm down was to tell  
her how good she was at controlling her fear.  
  
I looked at Beth. Her eyes were closed. Her mouth was open. I saw her stick her tongue  
out to lick her lips. She barely did that. Her lips were still dry. She moved them to form  
words, yet nothing came out but a few groans and screams of agony every now and then.  
  
I walked over to her. I touched her hand and rubbed it gently. I noticed that Father was  
doing the same to her other hand, even though both were clutching the sheets as if they  
were her very life.  
  
My eyes suddenly widened. I saw a trail of blood soak the once white sheets. It mixed  
with the sweet, slowly deepening into a dark scarlet. Just then, I heard people talking  
outside. I turned around and looked out the window, only to find crowds of neighbors  
gathering by our doorstep.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but Martha cut me off. "I'll go out and keep them  
away. Serena, come here and help Beth. I'll explain things to them." She wiped her  
bloody hands in her apron and walked out the room.  
  
Mina looked up at me. I even felt Hannah's sleepy gaze on me. I knew what they were  
expecting me to do, but I couldn't make myself move. My eyes scanned Joan. She was  
still trying to deliver the baby. There was a puzzled yet worried look on her face. I looked  
at Father. His head was bent down, his hand still on Beth's. Then I looked at Beth. Her  
face was dripping with sweat. Her face was red and her lips were pursed. Her eyes were  
shut tight and her nose was scrunched up. My heart sank. I didn't know if it was pity or  
guilt, but the sight of my sister is agony made me suck in my breath and sit on the stool  
Martha once sat on.  
  
I could practically feel the tension ease from the room. Joan wasn't looking at me, but  
she spoke to me. She ordered me to hand her another towel, so I did just that. I took the  
bloody one from her hands and handed her a new one. I suddenly paused, not sure where  
to put the bloody cloth. I then fount two piles of towels to my right. One was bloody and  
the other was a pile of clean ones. I didn't even notice that I simply grabbed a clean one  
without acknowledging where they were.  
  
"I need the warm one," Joan said.  
  
I tossed the bloody sheet along with the others and looked around for a towel soaked in  
warm water. I found it next to the clean pile and quickly handed it to Joan. The whole  
time, my stomach twisted and my cheeks heated up. I felt as if my stomach would push  
out my dinner the night before. I swallowed what felt to be a big lump in my throat and  
licked my lips. My heart was racing against the clouds in the sky. They rolled along with  
the wind, allowing the sun to rise up high then slowly sink.  
  
The next solid memory I remember thinking about was when I was Beth's room, holding  
her hand. The bloody sheets were lying under new ones. The sky was almost dark. Beth  
fell asleep for a while then woke up, still looking very drowsy. I felt drowsy. I had  
nothing to eat the whole day. My stomach felt very empty and my head seemed to swirl,  
but I ignored that. Father had reluctantly gone upstairs a few hours after the baby was  
born. He had to get ready for his trip.  
  
That was what bothered my heart at that time. Even with the joy of my sister's survival  
and the new baby girl, I found myself worrying about Father again. Why did he have to  
leave the next day, just when the baby was born? Why did even have to leave at all?  
  
I felt Beth squeeze my hand. I looked down at her, my blue eyes smiling gently at her  
tired green ones. She took a deep breath then looked at the sleeping child in her arms.  
"We haven't named her yet," she whispered.  
  
The thought suddenly dawned on me. It was true. We didn't name the child yet. I looked  
at the baby. Hannah, who was sitting quietly on the other side of the bed, was watching  
the new golden child as well. Hannah actually helped out. She handed me the herbs and  
towels I needed to clean up and help ease the pain after the delivery.  
  
Hannah rested her chin on her arm and yawned. I looked back at Beth. "What do you  
think Father would name her?" I asked.   
  
Beth sighed. "I don't know. I tried asking him earlier. He said I could name her whatever  
I want to name her. I think he just doesn't want to think about the baby. He's going  
tomorrow. I think it makes him sad..." Her voice faltered.  
  
"I don't want him to go," Hannah sniffed. A tear trailed down her cheek. "He might  
never come back."  
  
I wanted to cry as well. The truth of her words stung. I lifted my free hand and wiped it  
against my nose. "I don't want him to go either." I couldn't say more than that.  
  
"Who does?" Beth whispered, her eyes resting on her daughter. I watched the two, my  
heart throbbing with both sorrow and joy. When both came together, it wasn't a good mix.  
You didn't know which one was stronger. You sometimes didn't even want to feel  
anything since both feelings were overwhelming.  
  
My eyes suddenly lit up. Of course! A name suddenly popped into my head after all that  
was said. Beth seemed to notice. She was staring at me, her brows knitted together in  
confusion. Hannah shifted her gaze.  
  
"Serenity!" I exclaimed almost cheerfully. Serenity was our mother's name. I thought it  
would be perfect. It was a name in honor of her, especially since she died. My heart sank  
at the thought, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. It was a name Father would like.  
At least that's what I thought. Besides, the very sight of my niece sleeping after all that  
crying was pleasant. So calm. So serene. I liked the name.  
  
Beth smiled. Hannah sat straight up again and kissed Serenity's small, pink hand. "I like  
it," she said. Beth nodded.  
  
Just then, Father came in. He was wearing the coat he always wore when traveling. He  
looked fresh and younger. His gray hair even looked a little dark. However, his  
expression was deep. Dark. Sorrowful. My heart wept.   
  
Hannah ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his strong body. He embraced her  
in return. I stared at him. I didn't want to move. For some reason, my feet remained rooted  
to the floor. I feared that if I embraced him, I would cry and never let go. I feared that  
being close to him the way a daughter would be to her father would simply result in more  
agony for both of us when he would leave. I clenched my fists and looked away.  
  
Beth flashed me a shocked glance, but she quickly turned to face Father. I could tell he  
was hurt, but he approached Beth anyway and embraced her. She buried her head into his  
neck. "Don't go."   
  
His expression softened. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, child. You have a daughter  
now. You must think of her. She needs you."  
  
"Like we need you," Hannah whispered.  
  
For a brief moment, I thought I saw Father's eyes moisten. However, he replaced the  
tears he would have spilled with a weak smile. "Time will go by quickly. I'll be back  
before you know it."  
  
My sisters and I looked at each other. There were unspoken words between us. Tension  
suddenly clouded the room then cleared as quickly as it came. We all turned away. I  
simply bit my bottom lip. It was a habit of mine when I was nervous, confused, or the  
like. At least Father was being optimistic. It helped sometimes. I knew I should have been  
crying, but the way he always seemed to smile through everything made my heart lighter.  
My body responded to this thought and embraced Father.  
  
I held on a bit tighter before I could let go. I knew he was a little startled, but he  
embraced me in return. "I was thinking," he began, "that maybe I could buy something for  
you. I'll arrive there safely, so I might as well bring you something." He paused. I knew he  
was simply trying to confirm his safety. "What do you want?"  
  
"We want you back soon," Hannah snapped, her eyes eager and startled.  
  
"Yes, Father, we only want you back home without a scratch on your body," Beth  
whispered.   
  
I looked up to face Father. I couldn't read his expression. It seemed to be a mix of worry,  
doubt, guilt. I didn't know for sure. I guessed that we had hurt him by turning down his  
offer, but he understood us. He understood what we wanted. He understood our fear of  
having him leave and only wanting him to return in one piece. Didn't he? What if he  
wanted to return with presents for us because he feared that he wouldn't return at all? That  
didn't make sense, yet it made the most frightening sense in the world.  
  
I looked down shamefully. I knew that guilt must have been written all over my face. I  
wanted to keep my head down, but feeling my father's eyes upon me made me look up  
cautiously.  
  
"What about you, Serena?" he asked. "Don't you want anything?"  
  
My hand gripped his coat. I didn't want to turn him down. I had a sinking feeling that he  
felt whatever presents he could bring back were the last presents he could ever give us. I  
looked at Beth and Hannah as if the permission would come from them. They simply  
stared at me. Beth suddenly turned away. I figured that she understood my guilt.  
  
"You know, Father, there is something you could give us," Beth said thoughtfully.  
  
Hannah looked surprised, but her features instantly softened to shame. I began to panic a  
little. There was that panic again. I didn't like it. What would we tell Father just when we  
told him there's something he could buy? Something he could give us? I bit my bottom  
lip. All these thoughts rushed in. Couldn't he just pick something off the ground and give  
that to us?  
  
My head snapped up to face Father. "I know what you can give us."  
  
Beth and Hannah looked at me. Father's eyes lit up. I smiled at him. "Father, you don't  
have to buy us anything. You can give us something though." I paused for a moment,  
rethinking my words. Then I continued. "On your way, if it isn't too much trouble, you  
could pick up a weed or a flower of some sort from the ground. It's not much, but I think  
it would be the perfect gift for us." I turned to face Beth and Hannah cautiously, not sure  
if they thought my idea was a good one. "Right?"  
  
Hannah's eyes sparkled. "Yes, Father! That's all we need. Just a flower for us. Why, I  
wouldn't mind placing it in a vase at our table."  
  
"Yes," Beth agreed cheerfully. "We would love to wake up that one special flower you  
could give us. Imagine it. One beautiful flower there to greet us every morning. It would  
be perfect!"  
  
Father looked amused. "But why a flower? We have many flowers growing here  
already," he said doubtfully.  
  
"Because it would be a flower that you yourself plucked for us from a different land," I  
whispered. It was the first thing that came out of my mouth, and I actually didn't regret  
saying it. "Just one flower would be beautiful, Father. Just one for all us. Any flower will  
do. A rose, a pretty weed...anything."  
  
Father gave each of us a doubtful look, as if he was expecting us to take back our words  
and ask for something else. However, we all simply stared at him. The silence wasn't  
depressing this time. It was hopeful, even though it made me nervous. I didn't want to  
offend Father.  
  
Finally, he sighed and nodded. I thanked God heartily for the surprising cheerfulness in  
our voices. It was convincing enough to make Father believe that we really wanted a  
flower. I smiled and rested my cheek on his shoulder. What I didn't understand was how  
the idea of how our cheerfulness could make Father so determined to find a flower,  
though there must be plenty, would also place him in the way of something so   
unimaginable...  
  
-----  
  
AN: Please excuse any errors. 


	2. Two

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 2  
By: L.V. Scarlette  
(R)  
  
-----  
  
Father never returned. We waited long days and nights, a broken promise that he would  
return soon with each rise and fall of the sun. Everyday we told ourselves that he was just  
delayed, or that trips really take more than just a few days. It seemed reasonable enough  
and it satisfied us, but the days turned into weeks. We really began to worry. Little  
Serenity was the only one who didn't seem to be affected by Father's absence, but even  
our own silence sometimes made her stop crying. I didn't like it when she was too silent.  
It made me feel as if even the baby knew there was something wrong.  
  
I often scolded myself for being so superstitious. Since I did not want to remind myself  
of legends and such, I often concerned myself with work. I had worked harder with Father  
gone. I didn't mind it. It gave me something else to think about. I found myself helping  
out with the chores as well. Elizabeth was a tad bit too weak to do housework, and she  
often found herself caring for Serenity when she wasn't too tired to even sit up. This left  
bathing Serenity to Mina and me. We took turns sometimes. I didn't mind that though,  
since seeing Serenity's bubbly little face often eased my worries.  
  
However, this sometimes made me rethink my life as well. I often found myself staring  
into Serenity's big eyes then out the window. The child reminded me of eternity, and  
eternity made me wonder if I was ever really going to get married. It was one thing that  
would really please Father. I didn't have trouble attracting men, yet I didn't feel ready. The  
men seemed arrogant or just not right. I sometimes didn't even understand myself. I  
wasn't sure if I could be a wife or mother. Besides, what child would want a mother with  
no grace or cooking skills?  
  
I found myself sighing while thinking these thoughts one night. I was staring outside at  
the sky from the window in Beth's room. We were all inside, my sisters and I, along with  
Serenity who was sleeping peacefully in Beth's arms. Hannah had been complaining  
endlessly all night about how she wished Serenity would wake up so she could play with  
the little "sparkle". Beth had snapped immediately, claiming that her baby needed sleep.  
The two had argued the whole time, although it was a light hearted argument that actually  
made the room seem lively for once.  
  
I didn't pay attention to that. I felt relieved that there was no silence to back up my  
thoughts, but I remained distant and silent. I wrung my fingers together like a child.  
Thinking of my future was a change I welcomed, but I still felt strangely guilty that I was  
being selfish enough to worry about myself instead of Father. There were so many  
emotions that I didn't know which one was right. I wanted to die right then and there. I  
didn't want to feel anything. I wanted relief yet when relief came, I felt guilty. I didn't  
understand my own thoughts, and this annoyed me. I was beginning to consider a loss of  
sanity due to Father's absence.  
  
"What do you think, Serena?" I heard Beth ask.   
  
I snapped back to reality and turned to face my sisters. They were staring at me  
curiously. "What do I think of what?" I raised my eyebrows, feeling completely  
dumbfounded.  
  
"Of the baby. Don't you think she would be better being awake?" Hannah stated as a  
matter-of-factly, almost as if she was expecting me to agree with her.   
  
I stared at Serenity. The baby had her cute little fingers curled up with one thumb  
pressed against her bottom lip. Her button of a nose scrunched up as she let out a small  
yawn, then she fell right back to her deep baby sleep. I cocked my head, suddenly feeling  
amused. "You know, I think she looks cute either way. Serenity's still Serenity. She's  
adorable whether she's awake or asleep."  
  
My sisters stared at me for a moment. Hannah blinked, then turned away and sighed.  
Beth shook her head and the two started arguing again. I nearly laughed. My heart  
actually felt light. I didn't want my happiness to end, but it was brief. Too brief. A grim  
thought crept into my mind.  
  
I looked at my sisters again. "Do you think Father's dead?" I wanted to choke back the  
words, but I couldn't. Besides, even my own tone of voice scared me. I sounded so serious  
that I actually began to consider it.  
  
Beth looked shocked, worried, then angry. "Serena, how could you even ask such a  
thing? You know very well that Father - "  
  
"Be reasonable. It's been too long..."  
  
"Reasonable?! But this is Father! If you say that...I-we-I don't think that - "  
  
"Father said he would come back," Hannah cut in. She looked down and sighed. "She's  
right, Beth. I...I don't know..." Her voice fainted into a sniff.  
  
Beth remained silent, her eyes darting from Hannah to me. I couldn't read her  
expression. She looked angry, confused, and doubtful all at the same time. I figured that  
she was in denial. At that point, her eyes glimmered with tears. She let out one small sob  
and roughly wiped a tear away. "I-I don't know. I don't know what to think," she choked  
out. "I don't want to think that...that F-Father's dead. I...it can't be. He said he would come  
back..."  
  
I instantly rushed to my sister's side and embraced her. I extended one arm as an  
invitation for Hannah to embrace us both. She did that. I embraced them with all my  
might and even willed my tears to come out. They were there. I knew it, but not one tear  
escaped. I shut my eyes tight. I was the only one who wasn't crying, and, as childish as it  
may seem, I felt guilty and left out. The craziest of thoughts came into my mind, like  
what if I didn't love Father? Was that why I really didn't cry? Or maybe I already knew he  
was dead somehow? Did I think there was no point in crying?  
  
I let out a ragged sigh, my breath coming out as a small gasp. My cheeks began to burn  
and my vision blurred, but my hand shot up automatically to catch any tears that dared to  
escape. Before I could think about that, I suddenly blurted out something else. "What if I  
go out there and find him?"  
  
The sobbing almost instantly died down. My sisters held their breaths and stared at me.  
Hannah choked out another sob while Beth began to tremble. "Sere...Serena, are you  
mad?" Beth's face turned bright red. "We already lost our father and now you want to  
leave us too?!" Her voice was so loud, I could've sworn she was about to roar.  
  
I shivered. I didn't mean to, but I have never heard Beth like that before. I sucked in my  
courage and continued silently. "Father may not be dead. Remember that the men who  
went into the forest before came back." I paused and flashed a cautious glance at my  
sisters, just to make sure that they were listening. Once I was sure I had their attention, I  
continued, "They just come back mad. Ill. Father may not even be mad at all. Maybe he  
reached Grover's Hill. If he is almost insane right now," I nearly choked at the idea, "then  
maybe I can still save him."  
  
I noticed Serenity stir out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"And if he comes back?" Beth inquired.  
  
I took her words as a sign that she was actually considering my idea. "Then he comes  
back. I won't be gone for long. You can tell him I went off to search for him."  
  
Beth's lip twitched. She had this look on her face, as if she was about to laugh and cry.  
"You're very ironic, Serena. There's a good chance that Father will look for you as well  
if...when...he comes home. You-you must be insane! Serena, don't you know what's in  
that forest? I mean...you do, but you obviously haven't got the sense!" Beth looked  
bewildered. "You could die, Serena! You could go mad! If Father comes home mad then  
you might come home mad too! Don't you understand? What will that make of me and  
Hannah? It's not just that. I mean I thought you...I thought you had sense. I-I don't know,"  
Beth sighed.  
  
Hannah looked at me cautiously. I simply looked down at the floor, finding my feet to  
be suddenly very interesting.  
  
"I think you just need to rest," Beth whispered.  
  
"I would go out, look for him, then come straight home."  
  
"You might as well kill yourself," Beth stated solemnly.  
  
"You could get Mina to come over here and help you with Serenity."  
  
"Who do you think you are to ask her to do something like that?" Hannah gasped.  
  
"He could be in the forest for all we know, and if I find him I can bring him back."  
  
"Small chance that you'll meet him in the middle of darkness," Beth sighed.  
  
"Maybe it's not so dark over there-"  
  
"Maybe there's a castle with a beast inside!" Hannah snapped, sarcasm dripping from her  
voice.  
  
"Maybes will get us nowhere, so there's only one way to find out," I bit back. I could  
hear the rising irritation in my voice.  
  
"You just need to rest," Beth hissed. "I think waiting for Father has made us all  
hysterical."  
  
"I am not hysterical!" My patience was slipping its leash.  
  
"You might want to eat something then sleep-"  
  
"I'm going to go out there."  
  
"...And then you'll wake up and wonder what you were thinking."  
  
"Well I'm sure that's certainly better than Father now, isn't it?!"  
  
Hannah and Beth were staring at me again. This time they actually looked like they were  
considering my idea. I could've sworn I felt steam rising from my ears. I felt sick and  
disgusted at my own actions, yet I held on to my ideas firmly. I remained silent, willing  
my anger to cool down. Judging from the sudden stillness in my sisters' eyes, I figured  
they were doing the same. I felt as if I was dragged into a scene mentioned in one of my  
beloved books.  
  
"We don't want to lose you too, Serena," Hannah whispered, finally breaking the intense  
silence.  
  
I sighed and took both my sisters' hands in my own. "Look, just...just give me a day or  
two. Alright? I'll keep track of it. A day or two won't let me get all the way through the  
forest. It will be enough time for me to just go in there, look around, then come back.  
There. There's a time limit. Isn't that a compromise?  
  
"There are no compromises for lives."  
  
"Well you've got another life hanging on a thread along with sanity. If you ask me, this  
is more of a reason actually," I stated flatly. I made it sound as if I had already decided for  
them.  
  
Beth pulled her hand away from mine and covered her mouth. I looked down  
thoughtfully, feeling worse than ever. I sniffed quietly, then with one hand, embraced  
both Hannah and Beth again. "He may be out there."  
  
Hannah rested her cheek on my arm. She looked as if she was staring off into space.  
"Mina will never agree to stay with us," she whispered. "Her family won't."  
  
I giggled like a little girl. I didn't know where that came from, but I was happy that they  
were actually starting to see things my way. "Mina will agree to anything. Besides, she  
told me yesterday that she wants to stay here for a week or so and look after Serenity." I  
paused. I could tell that they didn't believe me. "It's true. She said that she didn't really  
have a lot to do. We're neighbors. She's not exactly going into town."  
  
Beth shook her head. "No. No, this can't be. You can't go. I'll be damned to let you go. I  
must be insane if I actually think this reasonable."  
  
"Then you are," I whispered. It was a playful yet true statement, and she knew it.  
  
Silence and a few other arguments went on that night. I had to admit that even I found it  
hard to believe that they agreed with me. I still had to convince them even more. I had to  
point out certain things Father did for us and a few ways around the housework and such.  
I had to make promises and swear that I would not go all the way into the heart of the  
forest. I didn't really intend to do so, but I was afraid that the closer I felt I came to Father  
the closer I would venture into the deep darkness.  
  
I had to come up with plans and explain them to my sisters. We even talked about how  
full I must be before leaving and what I would bring. They even offered...no, ordered...me  
to take Cleo, our white mare. I had agreed to do so, and we rode the night away with  
plans even though Beth was half asleep by early morning.  
  
The sky had given way to the morning sun by the time everything was settled. I had a  
day and a half. They expected me home by noon the next day, and if I didn't return they  
would send out men from the village to search for me. I didn't exactly know how they  
were going to do that. I figured it was simply a threat, but I didn't argue. Why ruin  
everything when I finally got them to completely agree with me?  
  
That morning I ate heartily. I had nothing but milk and cheese the day before sometime  
around afternoon. I was terribly hungry, and the trip ahead of me required a lot of food. I  
had to rely on the nuts and berries I would find in the forest along with a slice of bread,  
water, and a bag of oats for Cleo. The rest of the food had to be saved, especially since I  
wasn't going to be home to gather the eggs and milk. Hannah would be left with that task,  
and she wasn't trained to do that. We also managed to get Mina to take my place for a  
while. I managed to talk to her on my way out, and she agreed eagerly. Luckily, that didn't  
seem to be a problem for her or her family.  
  
However, she told me that I was insane. It was a playful yet serious remark, and it bit  
me. It made me actually doubt my crazy idea, but there was no way I could go back.  
Before I could feel any more doubtful, I gathered up the food in a bag, wrapped myself in  
thick clothes, tied the bag to Cleo, then kissed my sisters good bye.  
  
I found myself riding off into the forest with a fat mare who had just eaten, leaving my  
sisters behind. I felt as if I was riding to my death, but I remained silent and confident.  
Though my shoulders were pulled back, my head was bent down and my fingers held on  
tightly to Cleo. And finally, for the first time in a long time, I felt a single tear to escape.  
  
-----  
  
The night echoed with the sounds of the forest. I had nothing but the faint moonlight and  
my lantern to guide me through the darkness. Cleo was a little tired, but she didn't seem  
to mind and kept going. I spent the hours trying to remember which way I came in,  
calling out for Father every now and then, and stopping every so often to feed myself and  
Cleo. My food was running low and my eyelids felt very heavy.  
  
I leaned over as another tree branch rode right over my head. I looked up, my eyes  
darting from tree to tree. I was scared, I had to admit. I have never been so far off into the  
forest. I was beginning to loose hope and wit, and the sound of howling wolves made me  
wish I didn't come up with the idea at all. Yet the very thought of Father's possible  
presence nearby made me suck in my courage and go on.  
  
"Father," I called out. "Father? Are you here?"  
  
A faint breeze whipped a few strands of my hair. I could hear my own voice echo. I  
shivered. I suddenly felt worse. For some reason, fear had crept into me even more. I had  
managed to keep hold of it earlier, but it seemed as if I lost control. My heart began  
pounding rapidly against my heavy chest. I wanted to faint and wake up in my home, but  
the thought of reality kept sinking in. I felt dizzy with regret.  
  
My body rocked back a little. I was also dizzy with sleep. I had often considered  
stopping for a while and sleeping the while I was riding Cleo, but the thought of strange  
animals and my father not seeing me because I was asleep made me push my drowsiness  
aside. The air was also growing rather cold. I began to feel uncomfortable, yet the cool  
atmosphere made me want to sleep even more.  
  
I licked my lips and yawned. My lashes fluttered open as I forced my eyes to keep still  
and wide. I was suddenly happy that I did, for in the near distance I saw something  
shimmer in the moonlight. My heart leapt. My eyes widened without effort this time. I  
nearly smiled, but I told myself that it could have been something else. But still...was it  
Father?  
  
I willed Cleo to approach the silver glint, but for some odd reason the poor thing simply  
snorted and stepped away. Her ears twitched and her tail swished frantically.  
  
"Cleo, what is with you?" I frowned at her. She snorted again, her eyes looking terror  
stricken. Was this how animals grew scared? I didn't know for sure, but she was starting  
to scare me as well. If something could shake her up then wasn't it something terrible?  
  
"Cleo," I snapped. "Go! There's nothing dangerous there," I sighed. "Please? Be a good  
girl."  
  
Cleo stomped her hooves then remained silent. She stared at the glint but didn't move.   
  
"Cleo," I said gently. "Come on. There's nothing bad there."  
  
Cleo snorted as I whispered into her ear, as if I was hushing a baby. Finally, after a few  
minutes, she cautiously approached the glint in the distance.   
  
"Good girl," I whispered. "Keep going. Go on." My eyes were glued to the glint the  
whole time. I opened my mouth to keep encouraging Cleo, but I choked back the words  
instead. The glint was not my father after all. I gasped and suddenly tugged at Cleo's  
reign. She stomped her hooves but didn't go anywhere. I then realized that I was too  
scared to make her go back, for the glint was not even a human or light at all.  
  
I rocked back a little, my eyes wide with horror. Before me, although the darkness  
showered the lower areas, stood a tall silver gate. I could make out the mark of two lions  
on either side of the gate. I felt dizzy with disbelief. It couldn't be. King Stephen's Castle?  
  
"Let's go, Cleo," I whispered and tugged at the reigns. However, Cleo would not move  
away. She simply turned her head and eyed the castle. My blood was burning. I opened  
my mouth to order Cleo to move again, but all that came out was a gasp for Cleo had  
nudged the gate open. The silver giants had creaked open willingly, as if the former  
occupants had no intention of keeping security.  
  
But there was an occupant. Why would he keep security if he snagged passing  
merchants? Was he expecting me? Did he have Father?  
  
A gentle breeze caressed my curls and pushed Cleo in. I didn't know how that could  
have happened, but the poor girl gave a little half jump. She looked startled and hesitant  
for a moment, but she walked in anyway. I tugged at her reigns, feeling a bit impatient.  
She ignored me and went on.  
  
"Cleo," I scolded, but the rest of my words went right back down my throat. I felt my  
skin turn icy cold.  
The gates had slowly closed behind me. I felt my heart rip right through my chest. I  
suddenly wished I didn't come up with the idea at all. Father couldn't have been in  
that...that...run-down castle!   
  
"Cleo," I whispered again. It was practically a weak plea. Cleo simply shook her head  
and went on. Her ears twitched again. She stomped one hoof but didn't step away. I  
actually considered jumping off and leaving her, but the very thought of it made my heart  
melt. I couldn't leave Cleo. It would be too dangerous. Besides, I loved her. I would have  
been terribly vulnerable and weak without Cleo. Feeling hopeless, I allowed her to go on.  
  
I ducked as a tree branch slowly rode over my head. I pulled my coat closer across my  
chest, seeing that I had no choice but to go on. Since I was faced with no other option, I  
decided to prepare myself instead of fighting what was obviously going to happen. I tried  
to convince myself that the legends weren't true. I told myself that the castle was old and  
deserted, and if there was someone inside he only took passing merchants. I wasn't a  
merchant, and I couldn't remember any tales of women meeting the...the...what was it? A  
beast?  
  
The very thought of a monstrous beast living in that castle curled my hair. I felt my back  
stiffen and my skin grow numb. I felt frozen. All I could do was breathe, and even that  
was hard for me. I felt as if the very sound of my breath would attract the attention of  
whatever was inside. Or whoever...  
  
I remembered what I had told my sisters before. I told them that if Father was mad then  
maybe it wasn't too late. The only possible way Father would go mad was if a creature  
found him...if the legends were true. Perhaps my words were more truthful than I thought.  
Perhaps he was inside the castle and I had a chance to take him away.  
  
A few grim thoughts crept into my mind. What would've happened if the beast found  
me? What if Father wasn't in the castle? What if I completely miss him?  
  
I had time to think, but I found that I no longer had the time to move...to do something  
about it. My senses awakened completely. The strange thing was, the sensations were as  
overwhelming just as they were pleasant. A mesmerizing scent had flooded my body, and  
I found myself cautiously stepping into the great castle.  
  
Before I could restrain myself, the doors closed oh, so quietly behind me. Somehow I  
thought that I would have felt better had they slammed shut and taken me off guard  
instead of the tenderness that made my nerves nervously ride the edge. I couldn't help  
myself. I wanted so much to push my thoughts away, but they only made me curious.  
Curious and terribly frightened.  
  
I reminded myself that Father could have still been inside. I felt stupid for considering  
such a thing. I told myself that I was only being selfish and too curious, that I was using  
Father's presence as an excuse to explore the enchanting yet horrifying castle. The place  
was so dark and mysterious. I wanted to explore every inch of it. Who wouldn't at least  
feel some inch of curiosity when faced with such a wonder?  
  
I began to collect my thoughts. The legends. A beast was meant to be roaming the castle.  
So far, I didn't find things all that frightening. Although my heart would not stop  
throbbing painfully, I found no beast. I began to wonder if I would be the first sane person  
to talk about the experience. What if the beast wasn't even real or nearby? Didn't the beast  
only torment merchants? That thought pinched me and made my heart swell for Father.  
Perhaps I was indeed hoping for Father's safety, but so many thoughts clouded my mind  
and made me rethink my intentions. I knew I wanted Father to be safe, but what if that  
wasn't the only reason? I had to admit that a part of me - a curious part of me - wanted to  
familiarize with body with the castle and perhaps see the legendary beast for myself.  
  
I felt the fine hairs on my skin grow stiff. Face the beast? How could I even think of it?  
It was a horrifying thought, yet my curiosity got the best of me. I did want to see the  
beast! But I didn't want him to harm me. I didn't want to face him and leave knowing that  
the legends were true. If there was a beast, he couldn't be that bad. But how could I even  
think such -  
  
Amidst the darkness was a lonely, faint light. I paused for a moment. It slowly bloomed  
out of nowhere, showering the still darkness with a golden glow. I approached the light  
and discovered that it was a candle. My heart ceased. I suddenly found that feeling it  
pounding against my chest was easier than not feeling it all. Who lit the candle? No one  
was around.  
  
I nearly cried, but I bit back my tears. The beast must have been nearby. Only he could  
have lit the candle, unless the legends were false and there was another monstrous being  
lurking within the great stone walls.  
  
I grabbed the candle as if it were my dear life. I held it close to my chest while begging  
my breath to keep still. It was the only light I had despite the faint moonlight that shone  
through large windows draped with heavy velvet curtains. My eyes had adjusted easily,  
but I still felt that I would be blind without the light of the candle. Was the candle part of  
the beast's game?  
  
My breath slowed down. My heart began to beat at a regular pace. I noticed something.  
Well, some things. I didn't need to hold my breath at all. I looked at the candle. My eyes  
grew wide. It was close enough to burn me, yet my very breath did not even make the still  
flame flicker. And the candle itself...the wax. My fingers explored the whole candle, and I  
discovered that there was a golden handle at the bottom. It was so smooth that I did not  
notice it wasn't waxy until I felt the small circle surrounding the candlestick itself.   
  
I covered my mouth with my free hand. It wasn't just an ordinary candle. I could tell  
that. I have never come across such a smooth candle holder, let alone a flame that never  
seemed to die. I barely dared to breathe, yet I did just that. I did more. Before I could  
hesitate, I blew the flame. I gasped and nearly let go of the stick, partly because I did such  
a thing as blowing it and because it still did not move. The flame did not flicker.  
  
I paused for a moment. I then realized that it did not give me warmth either. I cautiously  
lifted one finger to touch my flame. So small yet amazing. So common and often used yet  
rare. My curiosity was starting to bother me. I could kill myself if I touched the flame, yet  
I had to know what else was so special about the candle. Perhaps I could've tucked it  
away to take home with me if I make it out alive. Wasn't it proof? Wasn't that theft?  
Wouldn't that be enough to anger the beast?   
  
If. If. When was better to me.  
  
I dragged my thoughts back in and focused on the candle. My finger was barely touching  
it. Had I gasped I would have touched the odd flame, yet I still felt no warmth. I finally  
touched it all the way, only to shriek and pull my hand back. It was hot, but not hot  
enough to burn. I wanted to cry out, but the sound of my voice still echoing against the  
hollow silence made me suck in my breath.  
  
Deciding I had better things to worry about than an enchanted candle, I listened. What  
else was enchanted in the castle? The beast? The curtains? The floor? The curtains and  
the floor could make no sound, but the beast could. I listened with all my might. I listened  
so attentively that the silence hurt my ears. But that was it. I hear nothing else.  
  
I shivered. The beast must have been a true animal to be so silent. Was this how he lured  
in his victims? Make them comfortable then attack when unexpected? What if he was  
behind me? What if he didn't even know I was in the castle? Would he drive me out if he  
knew? Would he torture me? What if he was actually kind? Was that why he lit the  
candle? Was it even him who lit the candle? What if the beast wasn't even a man?! It  
could have been a she. No, it was an it!  
  
I nearly laughed. I was driving myself insane. Perhaps that was how the merchants  
became insane. They wandered through the castle for so long that they drove themselves  
mad with fear and such silly thoughts. If that was the case then perhaps there was no beast  
at all. Perhaps they had imagined one, and the other merchants simply envisioned such a  
creature based on the legends told before. But how was I to explain the candle? Or  
perhaps any other magical things I could come across?  
  
I began to relax as logic finally hit me, though many thoughts and possibilities still  
racked my mind. I wanted to cry out and simply run out again. I was afraid that I really  
would drive myself mad. It was a relief to fear that instead of the beast, yet my curiosity  
drove me forward.  
  
Terrible mistake, for when I stepped forward I had not greeted air but a rather soft and  
muscular wall instead. Not a wall, I knew, for even in the darkness I heard a low rumbling  
noise and saw mist-like breath materialize before me.  
  
-----  
  
AN: Please pardon any errors. 


	3. Three

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 3  
By: L.V. Scarlette  
(R)  
  
-----  
XD I noticed that the more chapters I upload constantly, the less reviews I get. x_x To save us  
all, I'll upload every other day because of this. Thanks, especially for pointing out that error  
-----  
  
I had bumped into something not human, yet not materialistic. I found myself  
dumbstruck for an agonizingly long moment. A hoarse gasp escaped my throat as that wall  
disappeared just as quickly as my mind registered what it was. I rocked forward then   
back on my heels. My hand shot up to cover my mouth. I wanted to yell. I felt my eyes water.   
I struggled to keep my breath steady and my heart silent, yet I found myself fighting   
against my loud sobs.  
  
I was so surprised. Stunned. I scolded myself to be silent so that I could hear if the beast  
was truly nearby. I even forced the logic back into my mind. I told myself that I had just  
imagined the beast, yet he felt so real. It seemed so real. The rumbling noise, so deep like  
thunder, the mist like breath during winter... It was all real. I wasn't insane! I couldn't  
have imagined that!  
  
My hands shot up to cover my ears. I didn't know why, but I felt that gripping my head  
with both hands would hold on to it so that I would remain sane. I wanted to scream, to  
panic just so I could release my emotions, yet I bottled everything inside my trembling  
body. I was truly starting to believe that the beast was real. That he was there. That   
seeing me screaming and vulnerable would give him a chance to take me.  
  
I sank down to my knees. I buried my face into my lap and shivered, struggling against  
my tears. My heart wept though my mind reminded me that a blurry vision wouldn't help  
me. I pounded my fists against the ground, only to discover that it was partly carpeted. I   
continued to sob. Father, oh Father. What have I done? I was foolish and terribly  
curious! How could I? How could I let my curiosity get the best of me when I had my  
own Father to save? I was blind. I hated myself for that.  
  
I calmed myself down for a moment. My hands roamed the floor, searching for the  
familiar touch of the candle holder. I suddenly realized that I had dropped it. My hands  
then shot up to rub my eyes. I didn't realize I actually cried all my tears out, though only  
for a while. My vision was still blurry, but I managed to catch a glimpse of the golden  
glow not too far away.  
  
I reached out to touch it, but I paused to think about the beast. For him to see me crying  
was a humiliation, for it showed him how weak I was. I didn't want anyone to think that,  
especially not a hungry monster. I scolded myself for pride, yet I had to admit that crying  
made me feel vulnerable. Reaching out for something made me feel vulnerable.   
  
I quickly wrapped my fingers around the candle holder and pulled it close to me. The  
flame remained still. I didn't care if it belonged to the beast. It served as proof of  
enchantment, and I found myself too calm and determined to leave with Father and proof.  
  
I stood up and brushed my coat as if to smooth away the dirt. I pulled my shoulders back  
and took a deep breath, though I was sure that my tear-stained face wasn't giving me the  
haughty air of courage that I wanted the beast to see.  
  
I opened my mouth to demand him to step out of the shadows, yet nothing came out. I  
knew he was watching me. I could feel it. The very thought of it pierced through the new  
found courage that I had and rattled my nerves. Oh, how I wanted to vanish my  
nervousness. Little did I know that a worse feeling would return.  
  
My senses flooded with that sweet sensation again. He was leading me on. The scent  
must have been his temptation to lure me into his arms. I planted my heels firmly into the  
floor, yet my curiosity led them toward two large doors. They must have been at least  
thrice my size, yet a simple touch my palm against the cool wood sent then creaking  
open. I pulled my hand back. No, not the curiosity again. Was he doing something to me?  
I never felt so out of control.  
  
Oh, but the sensations! They pulled me in. It wasn't just the scent that greeted me. It was  
a vision! All around me similar candles lit up and showered the great room with a golden  
and warm glow. I set the candle in my hand down on a nearby table. My eyes adjusted to  
a magnificent feast for the eyes. All around me were beautiful statues adoring the high  
walls. Angels? Nymphs? I couldn't tell. I could only notice so much, and already what I  
saw was amazing!  
  
Before me stood a long table set with silver platters. There was another set of doors all  
the way at the other end of the room, which seemed so far away. The room seemed  
endless in luxury. Was I in heaven? I didn't know, but the thought of delicious food in the  
platters made me aware of my hunger and thirst.  
  
I ran to the nearest chair and ignored the way it simply glided out for me to sit in. My  
senses were getting the best of me. I scolded myself. I figured it was the beast's way to  
attack me. I figured that the food could have been poison, especially since it was evidence  
that someone had occupied the place recently and probably expected me. Or someone  
else?  
  
I didn't care. I opened a platter and filled my plate with peas and potatoes. I took a slice  
of meat from another platter and shoved it into my mouth. Oh, lord! My senses! Oh, how  
I loved the sudden new taste in my mouth. They were all different yet they all melted into  
one heavenly feast for me. I swallowed the bite and lifted my cup, only to find that it had  
wine in it. I drank heartily, enjoying the rich, fine taste.   
  
I shoved another bite into my mouth. Oh, the taste of it! I loved it, though my body was  
in denial. It protested, yet it welcomed everything. If the whole thing was a trick then it  
was a good one, I had to admit. The juicy meat, the cool wine...all against my lips and my  
tongue. I've never tasted anything so sweet in my life...and probably so deadly.  
  
That thought shook me. That was it. I didn't care how hungry I was. I had to leave. I had  
to find Father. I had to refuse all temptations the castle held for me. It took all my control  
to reluctantly pull myself away from the table. I felt dazed. I was still craving the sweet  
potatoes, but I tried desperately to ignore that. I stepped away from the table. Though I  
felt energized after eating such scrumptious food, my legs were still weak. Perhaps it was  
simply because my body didn't want to leave. My mind yelled at me, but my body refused  
it's orders.   
  
I bit my bottom lip and forced a few steps forward toward the other end of the room.  
Bad move. I stumbled upon a chair and found my heart racing once again. I felt like a  
child learning how to walk, and children were vulnerable. I frowned in anger. I didn't  
want to think about how vulnerable I was. I just wanted to think about Father. I assumed  
it was the only way to get out.  
  
Glancing at the food one last time, I straightened my back and slowly walked all the way  
across the room. My eyes roamed cautiously around the walls, every curve of the statues,  
every stainless fold of cloth...  
  
My hand touched something cool. I snapped back to attention and found myself walking  
through the doors I had noticed earlier from the other end of the room. They slowly  
creaked open, so quiet and intimidating. I was starting to despise silence. It made  
everything seem so big. It made me seem so small and helpless -   
  
I pushed that thought away immediately. If the beast really wanted to kill me then he  
would have done that already. If it was a game he was playing then I was going to play it  
too. I was just determined to win. Win my father back. Win my freedom and win my way  
out of the castle. I made up my mind that fear would only get in the way. It was a fruitless  
emotion that could weaken or strengthen a person. I didn't like the weak part, so I held my  
head up high and explored the new room I had walked into.  
  
Lights bloomed out of nowhere, lighting up every intricate detail. This time, the lights  
weren't the candles I had seen earlier. They were still candles, but these candles came in  
various sizes and designs. A lot of them were shaped like forks. Others were as small as a  
pin while their holders were sophisticated and amazingly huge.   
  
My eyes sparkled with delight. I could tell. I could feel the star-like reflections dancing  
in my eyes. As weird as it seemed to me, I felt as if numerous other eyes were upon me.  
Smiling eyes. I didn't know how I felt all these things. I didn't really care. There was  
nothing but beauty all around me. The atmosphere was almost friendly. I loved what I  
saw, and for some reason I felt compelled to stay a bit longer and observe every little  
thing.  
  
A small smile curved my lips as I realized what the room was. It seemed like a grand  
ballroom. Father told me about such a room. He said it was a well-lit, spacious area with  
beautiful art and large windows. He said it was built for people to dance in and be merry.  
I wasn't really sure if it really was a ballroom, but I felt that it was. I would've been  
shocked that I had actually witnessed a ballroom in real life instead of in Father's  
tales, but the beauty pleased me too much to do more than smile and walk around.  
  
I guessed that the many lights served as a source of security for me since there were no  
dark places for the beast to hide in. I guessed that he was thrilled to see how distracted I  
was. That thought was disturbing, so I decided to play along and simply drown myself in  
all the details. I allowed my eyes to roam freely around every chair at every corner, every  
wooden table, though my mind was still alert.  
  
I then noticed that there were more statues near the windows. I took note of how the  
faces seemed so realistic...almost human-like. Wasn't that what statues were meant to be  
like in the first place? So realistic? I reminded myself of this, yet the way the brows  
curved and the lips stood parted...it all seemed a little too realistic to me.   
  
I approached one of the statues. It was that of a woman. She seemed a little older than  
me. Her hair was carved in curls. I got the impression that they were raven ones. Her  
features were calm yet fiery. I wasn't sure how I figured that out, but as I have mentioned  
earlier the details were amazing. It was as if I was staring at a live human drenched  
in...gold? Silver? Marble? I didn't know what the statues were made of, but it seemed  
so lovely.  
  
I cautiously reached out and traced her thumb. It was as big as mine. That was when I  
noticed that most of the statues were not only made to look like humans, they were made  
to be as tall and as slim as humans themselves. I nearly snatched my hand back at the  
thought of it, but my fingers curiously ran across the statues hair and onto the window's  
curtains instead.  
  
I took a moment to observe the curtains. They were a deep shade of red...almost bloody.  
The corners were elegantly lined with golden patterns. I sighed to no one in particular.  
The room truly was a vision. I suddenly didn't see how merchants could go mad. If this  
was what they saw then they must have been insane to begin with. To go home and rant  
about a monster when faced with such a paradise...I scoffed at the idea. I didn't know  
about them, but if the beast was going to kill me then I might as well die with lovely  
visions in my mind. It was a pathetic thought, but it helped eased the growing anxiety.  
  
I then wondered what was behind the curtains. What was outside...outside the window. I  
slowly pushed a part of the curtain aside and peeked outside. At first all I could see was  
my own reflection. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, revealing what seemed   
to be a garden. I squinted and touched the cool glass as if to give myself a better view.   
I was right. It was a garden. Though the sky was dark, the moonlight still caressed a  
few structures and vines here and there. I couldn't see much, but I could tell that the  
garden was a beauty.  
  
I then noticed something flicker out of the corner of my eye. My vision blurred a bit then  
fell upon my own reflection on the glass again. At first I tried to look back out. I figured  
that whatever I saw was outside, but I was wrong. I soon found that what I saw was  
actually a reflection, for next to my reflection was a different one...one with dark,  
human-like features and bright eyes. One that belonged to someone else.  
  
My hand shot up to my mouth. The reflection faded quickly as I turned around. I was  
alone in the room, but the room's serenity had left me. I was startled and frightened all  
over again. This time, I was blinded by my fear. All the statues seemed to gaze at me,  
willing me out the door. I stepped aside from the windows and ran all the way to another  
set of doors. I didn't think it was the set leading me to the room I had eaten in earlier, but I  
honestly did not care.  
  
My knees burned with the sudden speed I forced into my body as I ran out of the  
ballroom. My mind did not register what the next room was. All I knew was that a few  
dim candles lit up enough for me to know that I wasn't running into a wall. At least I  
didn't see a wall before me.  
  
I slowed down a bit as I turned a corner. A loud shriek escaped my throat as I ran into  
that same muscular being that I bumped into earlier. I felt something warm touch both of  
my wrists, but I pulled them back immediately so I did not have time to determine what it  
was. At the back of my mind I knew what had touched me, but I did not want to think  
about it. I was scared enough. My legs were paralyzed. My mind willed me to run  
somewhere...anywhere. I could point out numerous places to run to, yet I remained  
standing with fresh tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
I held my hands to my chest almost as if to protect myself. My knees buckled and  
slowly started to give way. I shook my head as if begging the dark figure before me not to  
take my life. I didn't really know why I wasn't trying to run away. I discovered that I  
wasn't all that frightened. I was just shocked. Shocked that I actually did run into what  
could have very well been the beast. Shocked that the legends were true. Shocked that I  
could've run into the man - the thing - that could've killed my father. If Father was dead.  
  
The dark figure stepped toward me. I took a step back and trembled, my silent pleas and  
sobs dying down. I simply stared at the figure and found that I was scared for my life at  
that point. The shock was still evident, yet I was starting to fear for my life more than  
ever. I couldn't describe the sensations running through me. My head throbbed with  
confusion. I felt dazed...almost sleepy.  
  
I finally remained silent. I rocked back on my heels again. It seemed as if all I could hear  
was my pounding heart. It was like a drum - a steady yet frenzied beat. So loud and frightening.  
Was it my heart or did it belong to another?   
  
The dark figure took another step toward me. I didn't move anymore. I simply prepared   
myself for death and silently begged to no one in particular to keep my family safe...or what   
was left of my family. I begged for forgiveness. The strange thing was, I didn't feel like I   
was going to die. I told myself I knew I was going to die, but my heart told me otherwise.   
Surprisingly, it wasn't racing against time.  
  
Truth to be told, I had calmed down. My heart was beating at a steady pace again. My  
knees were slowly giving in all the way, and my body simply longed for comfort and heat.  
Heat came. I felt that same warm touch earlier caress my shoulders. I felt my eyes roll  
back a bit, my eyelids dropping down. I forced myself to stay awake, but I couldn't help it.  
In moments that seemed so quick yet so slow, I found myself falling into the soft, strong  
wall and drifting off into serenity. I felt that same soft sensation encircle my waist, lift me  
up, wrap me in warmth...  
  
I didn't know what happened after that. All I knew was that I felt safe. I felt sure of  
myself. I had succumbed to the darkness.   
  
-----  
  
AN: Please pardon any errors. 


	4. Four

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 4  
By: L.V. Scarlette  
(R)  
  
-----  
Oh, yeah I know that. I just think it would save us all if I give it a day between each  
chapter. Thank you though. ^^  
-----  
  
A cool breeze caressed my face, stirring my eyes open. My eyelids felt heavy and stiff. I  
tried to pry them open all the way. It worked, although I found myself half dreaming that I  
was a turtle. So slow and dreamy. It was one of those strange thoughts that one would get  
upon waking up. It was one of those thoughts that made you feel like you were still  
asleep. That you could compare yourself to anything - think anything - without worrying  
about the reality surrounding you.  
  
That was when I truly opened my eyes. Reality. It was still a blurry thought, but it was  
enough to knock a sense of responsibility into me. It was the responsibility I often thought  
of every morning. My chores. Reality expected me to work. Sleeping in wasn't an option.   
  
I opened my mouth and took in a deep breath. I tasted the cool air - so still yet burning  
with sensations. My mind willed me to stand, yet the thought - the feel - of home kept me  
still.   
  
I closed my eyes and sighed. Warmth. Cool warmth. I wasn't sure how those two went  
together, but I liked the way it felt. I convinced myself that I was home, that all those  
memories - no, dreams - about the beast were nothing. I convinced myself that I found  
Father. That he was home and safe. That all those troubles I went through paid off.  
  
My eyes shot open. How could I have found Father? That would have meant that I must  
have...  
  
I sat up and looked around. My heart ripped right through my chest. I wasn't home! It  
wasn't a dream. It wasn't a nightmare. It was all real, and I truly had bumped into  
something that tucked me in what seemed to be a couch. My hands roamed blindly across  
the blanket draped around me. It was still dark, but there were a few pink rays peaking  
through the window curtains. With the faint light, I managed to make out pillows  
scattered all around the couch. I also managed to catch a glimpse of numerous statues all  
around me.  
  
My eyes fell upon one statue. It was the statue of the girl I had seen in the ballroom. I  
remembered that. She was there, silently watching me...  
  
I quickly stood up. I forced a step forward as if I was trying to run away, but the thick  
blankets caught my leg. The next thing I knew I was on the floor, chest down, hands  
supporting my half twisted body. I blinked. I reminded myself that I was practically lying  
down on the castle's floor. The beast's castle. It wasn't just any floor. It was probably an  
enchanted floor, just like every other damned thing surrounding me.  
  
I really felt like I was asleep to think such a stupid thought. Perhaps I was still half  
asleep. I didn't care. As stunned as I was, I pushed myself up and tried to twist my way  
out of the blankets. The sad part was they twisted around me even more. My heart was  
racing. I didn't have time to think. I didn't have time to consider how the blankets were  
wrapped around me. It would've been a wise thing to do. I knew it would've helped me  
pull free, but I was too frightened to slow down. I had to untangle myself quickly.  
  
I stuck my hand into the blankets and tried to pull myself away. I wasn't sure how I was  
planning to do that, but it didn't work. It was like a dance. A psychotic dance. I managed  
to pry my foot out, but I found myself turning around in panicked circles. The blankets  
enveloped me like hot butter in one of Beth's warm buns.  
  
I finally stopped. I was drenched in sweat. My breath was ragged, and my heart was  
beating furiously. I looked around me. The blankets must've been a trick too! The cursed  
things wouldn't fall off. I sat down on the couch, distressed and practically hopeless. I  
found sitting down an odd task, for the blankets seemed too thick for me to bend  
anything.  
  
I bounced up a bit once my bottom had hit the couch. Graceless. Again. At least that  
wasn't new. I finally gathered my thoughts together and slowly rolled to one side. The  
blankets loosened, but the thought of rolling on and on until I was free wasn't very  
appealing. I wriggled my way through the little hole I was in instead.  
  
Darkness surrounded me. I couldn't breathe. Although the blankets were soft, it really  
wasn't comfortable. The darkness was unnerving as well. What if I tangled myself even  
more and suffocated myself? What if I couldn't find my way out of the warm mess?  
Another thought struck me. What if the beast was around? What if I didn't see him?  
  
I popped my head back out. My hair was sprayed all over my face. I let out a small sigh,  
sending one of my strands dancing up into the air. I watched it fall back down. That was  
what I felt like. I felt like a tiny speck tossed about and stared at.  
  
I shivered at the thought. I kept thinking that the beast was watching me, but for some  
reason I didn't actually feel like he was. It was a shocking yet calming thought, and it was  
accompanied by another one.  
  
Why didn't the beast kill me? Wasn't that the beast I had collapsed into last night? Why  
did he tuck me in? Was it done in hopes that I would strangle myself and toss and turn  
just as I had done?  
  
That was it. I frowned and slowly pushed the heavy blankets down my legs. It happened  
quickly, but it left my arms numb. I managed to wriggle my upper body free, but I  
couldn't go anywhere with my thighs stuck together. I stood up. I figured it would help me  
somehow. It didn't, so I sat back down. I kicked and tried to pull my legs out. They felt  
heavy within the blankets. Sitting down didn't feel right either. It obviously didn't help me  
free my legs, so I stood back up.  
  
I twisted my hips and buckled my knees. One was never satisfied when desperate. No  
position felt right. I sat back down again and bounced once my bottom hit the couch, just  
as I had done before. The bounce somehow made it feel easier for my to tug. I felt my the  
blankets loosen. I parted some of the blankets aside and managed to pull my right leg out.  
Oh, how fortunate for me. I was tugging so hard that once I my leg slid out, my knee hit  
my chin.  
  
I rubbed my chin and growled in frustration. With one leg out it was easy for me to pull  
the other leg free. And behold! I was sitting on the couch in one piece. The blankets were  
thrown all over the surrounding floor. I could've sworn the beast had something to do  
with the tangles.  
  
I scurried away from the couch and ran toward the curtains. Without thinking, I pulled  
the thick velvet aside. A burst of pink sunlight lit up the room. I turned my face away and  
squinted, my hands thrown up in front of me. The sunlight was something I welcomed,  
especially after the series of events I went through.  
  
I finally managed to get a better view of the garden. It was bad enough that I was  
strangely calm. I didn't want to feel safer, but the beauty before me betrayed that. The  
garden seemed old, but there wasn't one cob web - not one weed - adorning any of the run  
down fountains. The vines I had seen the night before were showered in roses. Peach  
roses. There must have been millions of them, for I managed to catch a glimpse of more  
peach dotted vines adoring the high walls in the distance. However, only a few of them  
weren't buds. They weren't even fully bloomed.  
  
I didn't have time to take note of anything else, for I remembered the reflection I had  
seen the night before. I reluctantly stepped away from the window and noticed that my  
heart was starting to beat furiously again. I figured it wasn't just my sisters who loved to  
panic. I figured it ran in the family. Perhaps I just never noticed the panic within me.  
  
I simply turned away and found myself staring right into the face of the female statue.  
The raven beauty, frozen in such a beautiful yet cruel cast. She seemed so wise yet young.  
She seemed so real - so alive - yet she seemed so lonely. It was if she had so much more  
before and out of that shell -   
  
I shook my head. Perhaps I was insane. Beauty could drive someone insane. Who  
would've figured? Perhaps I was crazy from the start? I simply sighed and headed for the  
large set of doors I ran out of the night before.  
  
I paused just before I reached out to open them. I remembered that I had run into the  
beast outside of those doors. Couldn't I just go back the way I went and walk right out the  
main castle doors?  
  
I turned around and stared at the other set of doors across the room, which as I had  
learned, were leading right into the dining hall. They looked so gloomy and uninviting,  
cascaded in the darkness. The sunlight barely touched them. It all looked so dreadful.  
  
I sucked in my breath and turned back around. I pushed the doors before me open and  
found myself walking through a familiar scene. I guessed that hall I was walking into was  
the same one I ran through the night before. I remembered certain features, but everything  
else was a blur. Least to say, I was surprised I even managed to take note of anything  
despite my fear.  
  
I let out a half shriek when I felt my knee bump into something cold. My hand shot up to  
cover my mouth while the other immediately cradled my knee. I took a step back and  
tried my best to examine my flesh. I couldn't see much for it was dark in that room, what  
with all the curtains drawn up, but I could tell that there was a dark bruise slowly taking  
place.  
  
I wanted to curse, mutter every dirty word I heard Father say, but it just did not feel  
right. It was a shame that there was room for pain but no room for expressions in the  
beast's castle. I probably caught some sort of attention when I shrieked. I didn't want to  
attract anything else with my vile language.  
  
I leaned against a wall and waited for the pain to subside. I've had many bruises before,  
but to be alone in such a dark castle with something that could slow you down? The  
silence, the darkness...it made the throbbing pain all too obvious. I couldn't just have  
walked on and ignored the wretched bruise. One could never continue with something all  
too evident riding on their knees. Besides, the beast could've seen me.  
  
I frowned. The beast probably already saw me. I didn't feel him, but I could never be too  
sure. There was no room to think about that anyway. With the pain practically gone, I had  
time to explore the castle and take care of more important matters - like why the beast  
didn't kill me and where Father was.  
  
I took a moment and glanced at what had hit me in the first place. It was a large, wooden  
table. It had a few things on it...statues and the like...but there was nothing else that I  
could make out. I didn't really care.  
  
I ignored the table and walked on, this time with more caution. My eyes had adjusted to  
the darkness, but I still did not want to take any chances. I approached the curtains and  
pulled them aside. The whole place was showered with sunlight. I turned away again and  
squinted as I paid attention to the furniture instead. Practically everything was wooden. A  
few things needed some dusting, but everything else seemed luxurious. The carvings, the  
precise places where every chair and the like were placed...it was all perfect. Everything  
fit together. It was like an old puzzle, showered with new life.  
  
I took a step back and examined everything. A small gasp escaped my throat. I knew the  
hall was big, but to actually see it...Good lord! The arched ceiling towered high above me.  
Curved pillars snaked their way elegantly up the walls, supporting the seemingly all too  
high ceiling. I noticed that angels adorned the tips of the pillars. They were smiling  
angels, but it was too high for me. I couldn't keep staring up in an attempt to notice the  
details.  
  
I looked back down and found myself staring at three different hallways. To my left and  
right were two stairwells that stood at the end of either hallway. Right in front of me was  
the hall I had walked into. On the left hand side was the ballroom. I could tell that there  
were a million rooms on either side of me, but something else had caught my eye.  
  
Far ahead of me, where the sunlight barely touched the walls, stood a small set of doors.  
To me it seemed so small, but I was sure that they would have towered above me had I  
been an inch away. That was when it struck me. They were the main doors!  
  
Without thinking twice, I ran straight ahead. The light was enough to guide me. I didn't  
stumble upon anything. All the furniture just flew right past in a blur. My steps echoed  
wildly against the empty walls. I was afraid they would alert the beast, so I ran faster. I  
kept on running until I thought I couldn't even breathe.  
  
I was forced to slow down, but thankfully I was simply a few feet away from the doors. I  
leaned against the nearest thing I could get a hold of. I tossed my head back and  
desperately willed my breath to slow down. My heartbeat was surprisingly not that  
frightening. It was the sweat that had peeved me at that point.  
  
I weakly pushed myself away from the wall...no, it felt like a low curve...whatever it was  
that I leaned against. I was so close! Oh, why did I have to stop just when my freedom  
was right there?!  
  
But Father. What if he was in the castle and I ran right past him? What if I didn't even  
see him?  
  
Despite all my thoughts, the thought about Father wasn't what made me turn instead of  
walk right out. I had stopped for I realized that what I had leaned on was the railing of  
another stairwell. The stairs curved up to what seemed to be a terribly dark room.  
Halfway up there, a picture was hanging on the wall. That was what caught my eye, for in  
all the rooms and halls I had run into, not one picture of a live human adorned anything.  
  
I figured that it wouldn't hurt if I took a few steps up just to look at the picture. After all,  
if the beast came about I could simply run right back down. The doors were close enough  
for me to escape before he snatched me. Besides, what if the picture was that of a former  
occupant? Royalty? It could serve as proof. I snorted. So much for proof.   
  
I did not make room for other possibilities, for I found myself slowly walking up the  
stairs. My eyes were glued on the picture. It was as if I was hypnotized. My hand absently  
reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I still went on, my steps slow yet  
curious. My eyes scanned the entire picture as I continued to ascend. Dark clothes, rich  
and velvet. Golden circles lining the collar. A muscular body with dark locks tied back. It  
was obviously a young man.  
  
I stopped once the picture was right in front of me. I lifted my gaze up to the man's face.  
My first thought was that he looked awfully young and conceited. He was probably about  
my age. I had guessed he was the prince, but something held me still. His eyes. Deep,  
mysterious eyes that pierced right into my soul. They looked real.  
  
I couldn't pull myself away. The color...so blue. I had never seen eyes with that shade of  
blue. It reminded me of the midnight sky, yet they were different. A lot richer.   
  
I took a step back and pried my gaze away. I focused on the entire picture and found a  
few rips here and there. It was as if someone had attempted to tear it apart. I had also  
noticed something flickering out of the corner of my eye.  
  
I looked up the stairwell and found myself staring at a faint light. Was it the beast? I was  
all too curious. I ignored my fear and ran up the stairs toward the glow. I didn't know  
what it was, even as I approached the room it was in.  
  
I took a moment to glance around me. It was a dark room with broken furniture and  
ripped curtains. There were a few rays of sunlight seeping through large doors which  
seemed to lead into a balcony. My skin crawled. There it was again. The feeling. I could  
feel the beast. I could feel his eyes upon me. He watched me. I knew it.  
  
Before I could turn away, my eyes fell upon the source of the glow. I squinted and tried  
to register what the object was. I first noticed that it was perched upon a table and encased  
in glass. I hesitantly stepped forward to get a better view.  
  
A rose. It was a peach rose, fully bloomed and literally glowing with life. I opened my  
mouth to gasp, but nothing came out. I reached out instead in an attempt to pick up the  
glass case, but something immediately made me snatch my hand back.  
  
At the corner of the room I heard a low rumbling noise. At first I didn't know what it  
was, but the louder it grew the more terrified I became. It was like thunder. It wasn't  
sudden, almost as if it was a warning of some sort. I didn't care. It was a menace, and it  
seemed to be approaching me.  
  
My hand shot up to my mouth. The gasp I was holding in had escaped, for before my  
eyes I noticed the same mist that had materialized out of the darkness before me earlier.  
My eyes burned with sudden tears. I did not know where they came from, but they  
horrified me. I dreaded the moment when one tear came out, for it was a sign that my life  
was about to end. There was no escaping. The beast was in the room, and I had a sinking  
feeling that I had angered him.  
  
I was about to turn around, but something held me back. Not only was I afraid that I  
would've bumped into the beast again, but I felt something run down my back. Something  
cool yet warm.  
  
I saw the same mist come out from either side of my shoulders. My eyes widened. I  
heard the rumble again. At that point it was behind me as well.   
  
I screamed. I screamed my lungs out and turned around with my hand raised as if to  
strike whatever was behind me, but it caught me first. It was the same furry wall that had  
been so gentle the night before. This time it wrapped around my wrist and dug painfully  
into my skin. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted off the ground. I frantically looked  
around to kick whatever had raised me, but I soon realized that the creature had simply  
lifted me by my wrist and nothing else.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"   
  
I shrieked. It took me a while to register the fact that the creature - the beast - was  
talking to me! It was the same thunder I had heard earlier, but it came out with a man's  
words. The very sound of it sent electrifying waves down my spine.  
  
"I...I..." I simply stammered, not sure what to say. I was too shocked. I couldn't even feel  
the sweat running down my neck. I couldn't really feel anything. I didn't know what to do.  
At that point, all I knew was that the beast had me by my wrist and was asking me a  
question that I did not comprehend.  
  
"Answer me!" he roared.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know - "  
  
"I took you in, fed you, offered you shelter, and this is how you repay me?!"  
  
"No! I..." I did not know what to say. I simply cried and tried my best to pull my wrist  
away from his fierce grip. "Please," I sobbed. "I didn't know you didn't want me to - "  
  
My words were cut short as I felt him pull me in for a closer look. I turned my head  
away and tried desperately to hold my breath. I could feel his breath on my neck, his eyes  
willing my to face him. Oh, but his face! I couldn't see him, but I still feared what  
monster I would have found myself staring into had I turned. I couldn't do that. I could  
not face him! The beast! The monster that was probably going to kill me!  
  
"You don't belong here," he sneered.  
  
I felt his hot breath whip my flesh like fire. I could smell him. It wasn't an unpleasant  
scent, but it wasn't exactly human. It scared the living soul out of me, and I found myself  
helpless. I was at his mercy.  
  
I couldn't hold it anymore. I couldn't fight him. I figured it was useless to do that. My  
emotions had swept me away at the point, so I simply turned to face him but buried my  
face into what seemed to be his chest instead. "I'm sorry," I whispered.  
  
His grip loosened slightly. I could feel his eyes, his breath on my head at that point. I did  
not care. I sobbed into his furry chest and what seemed to be half torn clothes. I clenched  
my fists and continued to cry. I didn't care how pathetic I seemed to him. I wanted to cry  
my last tear out. I figured I was going to die anyway. The fear had left me. I was in  
despair.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I was just looking for my Father, and...I didn't know! It will  
never happen -"  
  
"Your father?"   
  
I opened my eyes halfway, my sobs still choking me. "Yes.."   
  
"A merchant?"  
  
I held my breath. I felt lifeless. I was blinded by my tears and held mute by my sobs.  
They still choked my every now and then, but my distress was replaced by anxiety.  
"You...you have him?"  
  
I felt his grip harden. "He did the same thing you did." His voice was low, but I could  
hear the rising frustration.  
  
"Oh! Oh, please! Don't hurt him! Please send him home - "  
  
"Silence!"  
  
I felt his breath whip my face, sending a few strands of hair flying around. I shut my  
eyes and shook my head. "I'm sorry...I-I can't."  
  
"Don't you know how to stay silent?!"  
  
"No! I'm sorry!" I instantly felt a wave of regret sweep over me, but I managed to go on.  
I had no time for reluctance when my father's life was at the beast's mercy. "Just please  
take me instead of him. He's old and I - "   
  
"It's done." He quickly let go of me and rushed out of the room like a strong gust of  
wind.  
  
I found myself lying on the floor, my eyes glued upon the wall by the stairwell. With the  
rose's faint glow, I managed to make out the beast's shadow. It was large one with what  
seemed to be a small hump at the back. It was as if the creature was once an animal that  
learned how to walk on two legs. It was a massive shadow. I could not bare to imagine  
how huge he must have been compared to me.  
  
My eyes went wide. The beast's shadow leaned forward and pulled out what seemed to  
be a man. I heard wailing sounds, faint apologies, and one that sounded like "Don't hurt  
her."  
  
"Father," I whispered. "No..."  
  
"Serena? Serena! Don't go on..."  
  
His voice fainted into the darkness as I watched that monstrous shadow drag my father's  
out the door. I heard them slam shut. I heard a horse neigh then gallop off with what  
sounded like Father yelling out near it. I had guessed the beast the had sent him off on  
Cleo or perhaps something else.  
  
I remained silent for a moment, my mind not completely comprehending what had  
happened. It was all too sudden. I had opened my mouth without thinking to save Father's  
life, and the beast just sent him off...  
  
"Father!" I yelled out into the darkness, fresh tears streaming down my face. I saw the  
beast's shadow coming up the stairs once again. There wasn't one creak. He truly was a  
predator. So silent and vicious to do that to my own father...  
  
"You monster!" I instantly flung myself at him the moment his dark feature stepped into  
the room. I kicked whatever I could kick and pounded his chest with my fists. "How  
could you?! That was my father! How could you be so cruel?!" I was half crying and half  
yelling at him. My tears were streaming down my cheeks all the while. They were  
different tears. They weren't tears of fear. They weren't tears of depression. They were  
enraged tears. I welcomed them, for they fueled my anger.  
  
I felt him grab my wrist again. He pushed me away so that I was at his arm's length  
instead. "You're doing this to me now when you have no idea what you could have  
done?!"  
  
"Is that my fault?! Is it my fault that you chose to watch me and never show yourself  
while expecting me to know what I could and could not do? I lost my father and you  
expect me not to do something that I did not know about?!" I reached out and tried to kick  
him further, but my legs could only reach out so far. I scratched his arms instead. He did  
not even flinch, and this annoyed me. I scratched him even more.  
  
"You were too curious!"  
  
"I did not know what to expect," I screamed. I wasn't thinking. I was simply speaking  
my mind for once. "I did not know what to think! Why don't you show yourself, you  
coward?! You already took my father away from me!"  
  
"What did you want me to do?! You told me you would take his place - "  
  
"But why did you throw him out?!" I felt my face heat up. My whole body was  
trembling. "You could have at least let me say good bye to him!"  
  
I snatched my hand back and turned away, my face buried into my hands. I slowly sank  
down to the ground and cried harder. All my frustrations, all my emotions crumbled and  
sprayed me like a plague. Never in my life had I envisioned myself going through such an  
ordeal. I felt miserable.  
  
My sobs went on, my tears still streaming down my face. I looked up, but only to  
roughly rub my tears away. I noticed that it was silent. The beast was still there. I could  
feel him behind me, but I could no longer sense his anger. In fact, I felt something I never  
thought I would feel. Regret...  
  
I turned around and stared at him. He was silent, his mist-like breath coming out of the  
shadows every now and then. I turned around so that I was practically lying down on my  
elbows. I slowly slid back as he did something I did not think he would actually do. He  
took a step forward so that his foot...his paws...were showered with the peachy glow.  
  
I stared at him in horror as my eyes travelled all the way up his half lit body. My voice  
sank right back down my throat as I found myself staring at his face, then right into his  
eyes.  
  
-----  
AN: Please pardon any errors. 


End file.
